Berryshine
Berry Punch is the placeholder name of an Earth pony who appears in many episodes as a background pony. She has a plum colored coat and a mulberry mane. Her cutie mark consists of a bunch of grapes and a strawberry. She shares her design with Cherry Berry.__TOC__ Depiction in the series The pony is used in many instances as a background pony, and, along with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon, she watches Twilight Sparkle at her first arrival in Ponyville. Her first prominent appearance is when she whisks a little filly from her doorstep in Bridle Gossip for fear of Zecora, who has come into Ponyville. Berry appears on both the plant team and the animal team in Winter Wrap Up, even at the same time, and a Pegasus pony with her color scheme and cutie mark competes in the Running of the Leaves as contestant #6 in Fall Weather Friends. Berry Punch herself competes in the Running of the Leaves as contestant #88. She inspects some apples in Call of the Cutie, but gets scared off when Apple Bloom tries to force her to buy them; later in the episode, she drinks directly out of a punch bowl in Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera after checking to see if anyone is looking. Berry, along with Bon Bon, tries to hound Fluttershy to Rarity's Carousel Boutique in Green Isn't Your Color, but both are disappointed when they find her gone. She is seen again in The Return of Harmony Part 2 where she sneezes from a pepper shaker, one of Discord's tricks. She is dressed in a safari outfit in Luna Eclipsed, and much like the rest of the village she is quite frightened of Princess Luna, but by the end of the episode she and the rest of Ponyville get to know her better. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, during the song, Flim closes Berry's dropped jaw. In Hearts and Hooves Day, a way-too-lovestruck Big Macintosh inadvertently drags her house a ways off her property when Apple Bloom attempts to stop him from reaching Cheerilee by hitching him to it. Sisterhooves Social Berry and "Pina Colada" take part in the Sisterhooves Social; they lose the first pie-eating contest, but win the main event. At the race, they wear matching white shirts, and appear briefly in the egg-carrying challenge, dropping their eggs while Rarity and Sweetie Belle pass them by. They take the lead in the final stretch of running course, and win the Sisterhooves Social. Despite taking part in the competition, Berry's character design and color scheme is also used for some of the ponies spectating. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise The January 2012 mystery pack toy named Berryshine shares Berry's color scheme and cutie mark, but is a unicorn, using the Rarity mold, instead of the Earth pony as depicted in the show. According to the European toy package, Berryshine "loves berries". Berry Punch, along with a host of characters from the series, is featured on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is behind the mayor, smiling beside Minuette. Gallery :Berry Punch image gallery See also *List of ponies * Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters